11 de marzo
by babilon969
Summary: es mi primera historia, me inspire mientra leía una historia de transformers y la radio que escuchaba puso esta canción la serie trasformers no me pertenece así como tampoco sus personajes


Si fuera más guapa

Y un poco más lista

Si fuera especial

Si fuera de revista

Tendría el valor

De cruzar el vagón

Y preguntarte quién eres

Orion se encontraba inquieto, cada mañana desde hace una traslación planetaria (no se cuanto equivale un año para los transformes), sintiendo una sensación embriagante, excitante, dulce, frustrante y triste

Siempre lo ve, siempre memorizado sus rasgos en búsqueda de algo que sea diferente, algo que lo haga menos misterioso o tal ves mas común, pero era imposible para el encontrar algún defecto, continuaba asi durante todo el dia, con el recuerdo de aquel transformers

Te sientas enfrente

Y ni te imaginas

Que llevo por ti

Mi falda más bonita

Alerta roja siempre le preguntaba el motivo de que siempre llegara al trabajo tan pulcro y el se le acababan las excusas, su amigo comienza a sospechar y eso le incomoda

Red alerta es un investigador mas que paramédico de urgencias, ahora orion entendía razón scavenllerg le ama tanto

Y al verte lanzar

Un bostezo al cristal

Se inundan mis pupilas

Orion lo oye bostezar, ese simple sonido disipo sus mas tormentosos y profundos pensamiento, contemplando el ligero empañamiento en el cristal que dejo su bostezo como si fuera le mejor obra de arte que sus opticos hayan podido procesar

De pronto me miras

Te miro y suspiras

Yo cierro los ojos

Tú apartas la vista

Apenas respiro

Me hago pequeñita

Y me pongo a temblar

Por primera vez sus miradas se cruzaron, descubriendo a orion absorto viendo lo

El suspira y orion siente que su sangre se congela y su cuerpo se extrémese, es agradable la sensación que siente en su cuerpo, pero también se sentía como un idiota al quedarse ahí parado

Y así pasan los días

De lunes a viernes

Como las golondrinas

Del poema de Bécquer

De estación a estación

Enfrente tú y yo

Va y viene el silencio

Esa se convirtió en la rutina mañanera que llenaba el nucleo y alegraba la jornada laboral de orion y descansaba en un mar de sueños agradables

De pronto me miras

Te miro y suspiras

Yo cierro los ojos

Tú apartas la vista

Apenas respiro

Me hago pequeñita

Y me pongo a temblar

Fue una ocasión en que skyfire lo acompaño a trabajar debido al intercambio que sufrió el investigador, fue ascendido y ya no tenia que aguantar estar rodeado de desepticons, al menos eso pensaban todos, pero, el lo conocía muy bien, era un buen amigo desde siempre, y sabia que el no estaba tan contento por ellos, incluso hizo un enorme alboroto, muy común en ese tranformer, para que su ayudante personal starscream lo acompañara, se escuso diciendo que no estaba de ánimos para re-entrenar a otro asistente pero, orion sabia la verdad, skyfire estaba enamorado del joven descepticon

El tren se detiene dejando entrar al trasformers de los sueños de orion

-vaya…- murmuro skyfire mirando al recién llegado

-¿que…que pasa?- tartamudeo orion

-no sabia que el tomaba este tren-

-¿el?-

Skyfire asintió, como el trabajaba en una zona llena de depecticons anteriormente conocía a muchos –starscream me a hablado mucho de el, dice que es una gran sujeto, pero me extraña que este aquí me refiero a…-

Orion miro al transformer si sentía que su núcleo estallaría de felicidad, al fin…al fin conocía su nombre

El siguiente día orion de nuevo estaba solo, skyfire se quedo en el laboratorio medico a terminar sus deberes

El transformes estaba mirando la ventana y bosteza, pero esta vez la rutina cambio

Y entonces ocurre

Despiertan mis labios

Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando

-me…megatron- pronunciaron sus labios con bastante timidez

El transformer miro a orion sorprendido al oír su nombre através de los labios del joven bot

Supongo que piensas

Qué chica más tonta

Y me quiero morir

Orion solo quería desaparecer se sentía tan avergonzado y el silencio del desepticon solo empeoraba la situación, orion cubrió su cara con sus manos, no quería ver, no quería oírle burlarse de el

Escucho unos pasos acercarse a el

-es la primera vez que te oigo hablar me, pero ahora siento que siempre eh escuchado tu voz- dijo el trasformers mas grande -como te llamas?-

Orio levanto la vista

-o…orion-tartamudeo

-Lindo nombre-

Pero el tiempo se para

Te acercas diciendo

Yo no te conozco

Y ya te echaba de menos

Cada mañana rechazo el directo

Y elijo este tren

Orion se sonrojo y sonrío tímidamente

La conversación se hizo mas fluida, casi no se percataron cuando entraron al tunel indicando que la estación donde orion bajaría se acercaba

-¿skyfire? Si starcream siempre me habla de el-

-el me dijo que le extrañaba que estés en este tren-

-la primera vez que te vi era por que perdi mi tren y no tube de otra que usar este, fue cuando te vi y desde entonces que tomo este en lugar del que me lleva directo a mi trabajo, bien valen las reprimendas y mas ahora-

Y ya estamos llegando

Mi vida ha cambiado

Un día especial

Este 11 de marzo

Me tomas la mano

Llegamos a un túnel

Que apaga la luz

Megatron estaba acercándose a orion y orion lo imitaba cuando algo un fuerte ruido seguido de una gran bola de fuego y destrucción fue lo ultimo que vieron antes que el mundo se hiciera negro

Orion apenas pudo encender sus opticos mientra sus dañadas manos buscaron a megatron, no…aun no podia morir… debia cumplir algo antes de partir

Hayo lo que buscaba, el rostro de megaton este tenia muchos daños pero podia ver en sus ojos que estaba contento de que orion siguiera vivo

Te encuentro la cara

Gracias a mis manos

Me vuelvo valiente

Y te beso en los labios

Dices que me quieres

Megatron atrajo a orion a sus brazos y este le dio un suave beso el los labios en forma de agradecimiento

Megatron sonrie con dificultad –te amo orion-

Orion sonríe, su cuerpo pierde fuerza y su vista se hace borrosa, hasta que su vista es tragada por la oscuridad

-megatron…- dijo con sus ultimas fuerzas

Y yo te regalo

El último soplo de mi corazón

-optimus, optimus~

Optimus encendió sus opticos Alexis estaba un poco molesta por que optimus se durmió mientras ella le mostraba su nuevo disco de su banda favorita

-lo lamento Alexis no quise dormirme- se disculpo optimus

-te perdono si prometes volver escucharla para mañana-

Optimus acepto y alexis le dejo su disco y se fue a ver a sus amigos, optimus salio fuera de la base

Hoy era el dia, el aniversario de la muerte de orion prax y su posterior nacimiento como optimus prime, tan bien del primer y también único momento de felicidad que tubo con megatron

Optimus lloro en silencio el consejo de los prime decreto que nadie salvo los autobot y solo los autobot mas allegados a el podia saber de su nueva vida, para evitar ser reconocido optimus oculto su rostro

Megatron miraba a la tierra hoy se cumplía otro aniversario de la muerte de orion prax su primer y unico amor, con su muerte se llevo su amor, compasión y piedad por los demas

A veces el destino era cruel, los que amamos en un momento finalmente serán nuestros enemigos en el futuro


End file.
